roguerrilla_goingroguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tasmyn
Biography & Background Before supremacy reigned over my family jealousy was already beginning to lend its hand at removing us. My father had brother, each one more jealous than the next. My father was the oldest and therefore he was the most hated. He never disobeyed my grandfather in his youth or his early adulthood. He accepted his arranged marriage and wed a complete stranger. My mother had a proper reputation and purity of blood similar to that of my father. She was naturally a first pick for betrothal. I come from a Pure-blood line marred with faithful believers in pure-blood supremacy. The old way isn't the past to them. It's how things are supposed to be. There is no in-between with them, the quality of person matters less than their blood status. My family is insanely prejudice and I think they only continue to be so extreme in their hatred to keep up with the reputation that was gained back in the 1930's. Our specific brand of dominance and that fierce loyalty to enforced separation is in my opinion what led to the genetic-related curse on one of our ancestors. The choices my parents made to introduce what was considered a modern value like acceptance wasn't supported by any other members of the family. My mother and father were practically shunned while the life lessons taught in our home about open-mindedness, equality and compassion were undermined. Unless we wanted to be labeled blood traitors we weren't meant to treat every person the same way. Were were only to treat others fairly and with respect according to stereotypes about blood purity. For the sort of people who strongly detest anything not deemed "truly pure-blood" my family still likes to enjoy the common luxuries and comforts of the upper class we might not know if blood supremacy were more rampant. My mother and father are stunted by the upbringing they each had. Although they might see the benefit to some of the experiences they have had in the past. They have seen the difference in what they want for their own children verses what their parents provided for them. With their approval we gained more exposure outside the wizarding world. We were uprooted before my oldest brother was headed for school. Seeing the influence the ideals taught during their childhood were having on my brother and I came to an end. Distance seemed the only way. If we lived in a mixed blood community the rest of family would have to avoid it or destroy it. He stayed meticulously prepared for them to choose they latter. They didn't. No one has ever come to harm us, however we get harangued about reputation when we make an appearance at one function or another. Shortly before the day I turned seven something happened. It was one of the rare days when everyone had free time. My mother had been out with my brother and I had been left home with my father. There were errands to be taken care of and my mother needed the hands she got from my brother. There were chores at home my father needed me to do. While he tended to plants, made potions just in case I ended up springing a non-lethal trap. I didn't get hurt until I had to free myself. Calling for him was useless, he couldn't hear me and I already knew it. I'd gotten enough sparks to set the rope on fire and burned myself in the process. Dealing with the scars I was left with caused my father to think more about his ever-growing paranoia. I had caused the damage to myself. He was racked with guilt over placing his fear of something that might not happen ahead of everything else. He reached out to my uncles and to my grandparents. Rather than denying requests to visit by making up elaborate excuses he occasionally relented. He and my mother sent us away for no more than 72 hours at a time. They didn't trust that we wouldn't come back brainwashed. In truth my mother and father always made the choice to accompany us on the way over and stay for nearly a full day to keep tabs on us. My father would ask me repeatedly if I wanted to go back home. He would always tell me that it was okay if I didn't want to stay. I didn't understand why he would bring us if he always seemed to want us to leave. I'd overheard something from one of my cousins that put everything together for me. He'd mentioned something my uncles said between one another about my father. Personality & Nature It didn't feel right to me to look down on someone else because they weren't born into a high society family with all the same advantages that I was. It made me ill and when I didn't feel like I had to, I didn't. I treat people the way I want to be treated, for the most part. I'll make friends with anyone and everyone. It was a poor choice in the eyes of the family. Call it exaggerated or accurate. I'm not as shallow as everyone might think. If I were blind I'd still be as timid and withdrawn as I can get. I'd most definitely be more bold and much more rebellious than I already am. Did I mention more sarcastic. What I'm saying is what I have, don't have or maybe take for granted doesn't change me, it only enhances who I am. Unlike most members of my family (and some people) I don't always say or do exactly what I'm supposed to. I abide by my own rules. I'll behave and play nice when it's most appealing to me. I'm not afraid of being embarrassed or ashamed. I do it everyday. I'm embarrassed of my family, I'm ashamed they're so elitist. It's all part of being me. It comes with the territory. Appearance & Looks Light brown hair/green eyes. Slightly upturned nose and a natural frown. The scarring from my physical wounds healed. I still feel them there. Possessions wand Relationships P + C = T My father is a Pure--blood man by the name of Phineas Greengrass. My mother is a Pure-blood woman by the name of Celestine Rosier. My brother is four years older than me, his name is Tyreece. Trivia & Tidbits *I'm a Taurus; I was born April 22nd. *I'm French on my mother's side and English on my father's side. *I'm ophthalmophobic; I have a fear of being stared at. Category:Pure-blood